


Prying

by fandramatics



Series: Undercover(s) [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 88. "Who cares if everyone is watching?"After the hotel mission, another dangerous mission put Elliot and Olivia's control to the test.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: Undercover(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Prying

The moment Nolan stepped out to answer his phone Olivia zoned out. Her gaze stuck on the black table at the center of the booth. The sight of her made Elliot lean to whisper in her ear.

“Are you sure about this? We can call the operation off,” he said. His hand caressed her back, a feeble attempt to ease the tension he found.

She snapped to his blue orbs. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Years of partnership and she saw it in his eyes he knew she was lying. Her lips parted to vainly try to convince him, but Nolan Gates rejoined the room and took his seat at the armchair.

“So,” he began, “you want to be part of the club?”

“Ah, yes,” Olivia smiled widely, she grabbed her partner’s hand and squeezed it. “We’re excited to know how it all works, can we see one of the girls yet?”

“Ah!” the man rose a hand, “I’m sorry to be a killjoy. I’m certainly not one to get in the way of a couple trying to find their unicorn, but you’ll have to understand my side here, this is a very private kind of club,” he smiled, “I need to know you’re not here to ruin the fun.”

“Well, we’re not,” Elliot said, a hint of a frown on his features, as if the idea was preposterous.

Nolan’s smirk widened, he wasn’t that easily moved. “I wish I could take your word for that, my friends, but we have sort of a rite of passage here.”

“What is it?” Olivia questioned, leaning forward.

He eyed Elliot, focused on his face. “I’m sharing one of my girls with you, Elliot. I’m sure you can understand that this is a delicate position I’m in. What I’m asking is: what are you willing to do for your unicorn?”

“What do you want?” Stabler’s voice was low when he asked.

Nolan faced Olivia. “How fond are you of your current underwear?”

Her face froze before she broke into a huge smile. “Really? Is that it?”

“Well,...” he eyed Elliot, “I’d love to take it off, but I’m sure Elliot here would prefer to do it himself, right, El-man?”

“Sure,” shot the detective, nodding, a tight beam on his mouth.

“Can I ask for one more thing?” Nolan tried.

“What?” Benson questioned, feeling her partner squeeze her hand.

“I’d love to see a little passion.”

“Wait, you want me to do it here?” Elliot intervened.

“Why not?” Gates smiled, “It’s a private booth. Okay, not so private, but, really, who cares if everyone’s watching when there’s a wonderful girl waiting for you?”

Olivia met Elliot’s gaze, she saw their cover fall apart in his eyes but she spoke before he could. “We’re in,” she smiled at Nolan, then eyed Stabler again, “Come on, babe. Just a little show for Nolan here.”

“Yes, El-man, a little show,” encouraged Nolan Gates. Nolan Gates, the club owner, the man they’ve been working weeks to catch for human trafficking and the rape and murder of five girls. They had never been so close to catching him as they were now.

Benson squeezed his hand, gave him a subtle nod.

He put on his best smile, then leaned in. She welcomed him as she had before on their mission at the hotel. By now, the taste of her mouth was familiar even if still new. He touched her neck, ran his hand down to her hips, and pulled her closer by the waist, got both her legs across his knees. He paused close to her thigh, broke the kiss, and trailed down the curve of her neck, with his lips leaving pecks behind.

His touch slid up her thigh, caressing its inner side. There was no denying the shiver that went through her, nor the way her legs parted on instinct. Olivia closed her eyes tight, her face and neck burning up. He felt that, there was no way he’d have missed it.

She allowed it, she encouraged it, now her body was giving in. Nolan wanted a show and he was getting one, for she was melting under Elliot’s touch and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out the state her panties would be in the moment Nolan got his filthy hands on them.

They never talked about what happened at the hotel, they ignored it, it was part of the job. Just as it was now. They didn’t talk about how Elliot’s marriage being a signature away from its end, how Kathy had given up on it months before the hotel mission. They didn’t talk about how easy would it be.

Still, Olivia felt him grunt when he ran his hand higher on her thigh and found heat. She felt his lips part against her flesh and how he suckled lightly. He’d leave a mark, the bastard would leave a mark and she couldn’t stop him. All she could think about was how his digits played at the edge of her underwear, and how she could sense him hardening beneath his pants, how she considered straddling him on the spot.

He tugged the fabric away, preparing to rid her of the undergarment. His free hand came into play, encouraged her to raise only enough to allow him to move her panties. If it was the movement he made or her blind lust that had Olivia end up sitting on his lap it was unclear.

Elliot was hard against her butt and she had half a mind not to rub against him. Yet his hand kept her distracted, the one that finally pulled her underwear away from her pulsating core.

Benson sighed through her teeth and heard a low groan in response.

“Beautiful,” smirked Nolan, breaking the spell.

Olivia felt Stabler get her underwear away, off her body. And he was still hard against her, and she was still almost dripping. Elliot cleared his throat before he handed the piece of fabric to Gates.

The club owner smiled, he watched Olivia, then faced Elliot. “Had we not have planned to take you two to see your new little toy, I’d have to force you to go take care of your bride, El-man. You’ve got her really hot and bothered there.”

“I’m fine,” Benson said.

“If you say so,” Gates sneered, “I’ll give you two a minute to chill, meanwhile,” he stood, placed Olivia’s underwear inside his pocket, then strode towards the exit of the booth, “I’m gonna get your unicorn.”

He left and Olivia moved to sit beside Stabler. She avoided glancing in the direction of his lap, she was sure she’d find him as hard as a moment ago and would remember just what they did.

“Olivia…” he began.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, “Come on, we need to arrest this guy,” she stood, ready to follow Nolan.

Elliot took a moment, nodded, then rose.

She turned away as soon as she saw him shift a bit, adjusting his pants. Still, she caught a glimpse of his erection. She’d hate herself for it, but she’d remember it again later in bed, alone with a toy.

“Okay,” he finally said, “let’s go.”

He offered his arm and together they walked, ready to catch Nolan Gates red-handed.


End file.
